Things Change
by chicagonebananas
Summary: Four years after Graduation and moving in separt directions the group comes back together, although one has changed...and not for the better. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Graduation

A/N: New story time! Hope you all enjoy it! Please review!

Disclaimer: i do not own a thing except for the plot of course.

* * *

_Graduation- origin late ME- __graduacion_ _; noun; the ceremony of conferring degrees or diplomas, as at a college or school level; Conferral or receipt of an academic degree or diploma marking completion of studies._

The familiar music started and the class of 2010 made their way down the center aisle of the auditorium. Friends, family, teachers, and staff where all present as this class approached the stage. It had been a blast over the last four years with these students and most teacher's where sort of sad to see MOST of the students leaving.

Robbie Ray Stewart, his son Jackson, and other family memebers watched as young Miley Stewart walked up the steps of the stage and take her seat towards the back next to Lilly Truscott.

The music stopped and the principal of the school took the podium "It's been a wonderful four years for me to watch this class grow and learn." She started. "They all contributed something to their class and now they will contribute to the world in more ways then one." She spoke, "At this moment I would like to call our class valedictorian Sara Smith to the podium." Saint Sara approached the microphone and gave the principal a quick hug.

"As we go on..." She started.

"I can't believe we're actually graduating!" Lilly exclaimed in a low whisper.

"Neither can I." Miley returned on the verge of tears of joy mixed with tears of sadness. She knew full well that today and the following few weekends would be the last few days that she would probably see ninety-nine percent of class.

The two girls sat quietly while they listened to rest of Sara's speech. She finished and took her seat again.

The ceremony continued on and finally the big moment came. "Miley Stewart!" Her name was called and Miley got up and accepted her diploma while turning her tassel to the other side of her hat.

"Lillian Truscott!" Lilly did the same as Miley and took her seat again. The last few names where called and the principal once again took the stage. "Congratulations class of 2010!" She said clearly into the microphone. She looked at the large class. "Well, what are you guys waiting for? Have it!" Once those last words left her mouth everyone took off their hats and threw them up into the air.

* * *

After the ceremony Miley picked up miscellaneous hats and looked at the cardboard circle in it trying to find her hat. She and many other's had written their names in the hat to avoid getting someone else's like Dandruff Danny's for example. She found her's and made her way to her dad and brother.

"Congratulations sis." Jackson said while giving her a hug.

"Thanks." She whispered.

Her dad didn't speak. He just grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

"I can't believe we've made it!" Lilly exclaimed while standing on the Stewart's deck for Miley's graduation party.

"I know it!" She replied as she took a bite of hot dog.

"So, what colleges are ya'll going to?" A women with a thick southern accent asked.

"I'm staying her in Malibu," Miley replied thinking of the liberal arts college that she would be attending in the fall.

"I'm going to the University of Arizona." Jake answered.

"Ah, I've heard that's a nice school!" Dolly replied.

"I'm going down to Florida State U!" Lilly exclaimed. She loved the thought of being in the same state as one of the largest Disney resorts in the world.

"And I'm going out to New York University." Oliver replied.

Dolly nodded again. "Once again kiddo, congratulations!" She hugged Miley and went to find Robbie to give a few "pointers" on grilling.

* * *

A/N: It's sort of short but i hope you all liked it! Please review! Also, i don't know saint Sara's last name so i just went with a very common last name and i don't know what year that they would all graduate in so if i did my math right (which is very unlikely) then i think it comes out to 2010. I won't continue this until i finish my other fic "Tears We Cry" which should be down by the end of this week. Please review! 


	2. What's up?

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: And you thought i owned it...why?

* * *

"Oh my gosh!!" A peppy girl exclaimed as a commercial for a new episode of _J.O.N.A.S_. came onto the TV screen.

"I heard that scream down at the end of the hall." Miley answered the scream as she entered the small dorm room.

"I'm sorry!" Audry replied. Audry Anderson, Miley's roommate who had to much energy at times but was still a good person, who had a heart of gold. "It's just that I saw a commercial for that show_ J.O.N.A.S._ and well...Kevin looked really, really, really hot!" She replied quickly.

"Did you have any coffee today?" Miley asked.

"No! Maybe! Yes! Four Ventis!" She answered energetically.

Miley blinked a couple of times. "I'm going to go to the library." She said now rethinking the idea of studying in the same room that Miss Coffee High was in.

"Okay! You go do that!" Audry replied while jumping rope trying to lose some of the excess energy that now inhabited her body.

Miley nodded and walked out the door to the long hall. "Why me?" She asked no one.

"Why you what?" A male voice asked.

* * *

"...second place goes to Lilly Truscott!" A voice boomed across the skate park loud speaker. Lilly walked over and received her trophy and shook her skate board in the air in a victory motion.

"Congratulations." A male voice whispered in her ear as he placed his arms around her waist and kissed her on her neck.

"Thanks Adam." She told him as she turned around to see her boyfriends face. She looked into his blue eyes as he smiled. She loved him. The guy she met in the halls first quarter. Just friends was all they were but two months ago, after being paired up on a project, they became more then "just friends." Miley knew about him, she just didn't know that he was that skater boy with the pierced lip and dark black hair.

Adam leaned in and kissed Lilly again, this time on the lips. She thought they would last forever.

"I made reservations for us at Mercy Buckets." He said to her.

"You mean Merci Booko." Lilly corrected.

He nodded. "Yeah, that one French place."

* * *

Jake sighed as he looked out the window of the class room. _Great, more rain._ He thought to himself.

"Mr. Ryan?" He heard his name called snapping him out of his trance.

"Yes?" He asked.

"What do you think that Homer was trying to get across in his book _The Iliad_?" She questioned him.

"Not...to...be...self absorb otherwise your friends will get killed?" He said in more of a question. He hadn't been paying attention to any of the class the entire time and had no idea where they were in book.

"Interesting, why do think that Mr. Ryan?" She asked him again.

"Well, because Achilles was all upset that Agamemnon took his girl and wouldn't fight because of a big ego, and because of that his friend Patrokles was killed." He replied.

"Good observation Mr. Ryan." She said.

She continued on with her lecture from there. _"I wonder what they're all doing right now?"_ Jake thought as he drifted back into his own world while watching the rain drops dance on the window.

* * *

"Probation?" Oliver asked in complete shock.

"Yes, Mr. Oken, I'm putting you onto academic probation." Dean Johnson said while looking at Oliver sitting on the other side of his desk.

"But I can't possibly be on probation!" Oliver protested.

"Mr. Oken!" Dean Johnson nearly yelled. "If I had a dollar for every time I've heard that line, I could afford a very, big, boat! Bigger then the one I already own!" Oliver blinked at the sudden outburst. "You have an average lower then a C! If you don't start to bring those grades back up then this institute will have to take some serious action!"

Oliver gulped and nodded. "You may leave Mr. Oken." The Dean replied.

Oliver grabbed his book bag and walked out into the snow and back to his warm dorm.

"Hey man." His roommate Dustin asked. "Why the long face?"

"I got put onto academic probation!" He muttered under his breath as he threw himself down onto his bed.

"You need to de-stress." Dustin told him. "Here." he pulled out a can of beer out of the dorm rooms mini fridge.

"I'm not 21 yet." Oliver told him sternly.

"Come on," Dustin replied. "I'm not 21 either but it'll help ya' relax."

Oliver looked at him and turned away.

"Come on dude, just try one sip then decide whether or not to drink the rest." Dustin said. "If ya' don't like it then I won't make ya' drink the rest."

Oliver rolled over and looked at the can. Less stress sounded extremely nice right about now. He reached for the can and took it from Dustin not knowing what path he had just stepped onto.

* * *

Miley turned around to the voice and saw a guy who had light brown hair, green eyes, and was fairly tall.

"My roommate's sort of... hyper active." Miley told him.

"Yeah, I've dealt with those." He replied. "I'm Trevor." He stuck his hand out to her to shake it.

"I'm Miley." She replied. "What year are you?" She asked him.

"I'm a Senior." He replied. "You?"

"Freshmen." She told him.

He nodded. "I remember that year..." He said. "What's your major?"

"Poetry and songs." She replied. "And your's?"

He laughed. "Cartoon animation." He told her. "Mind if I walk to wherever you're going?"

Miley smiled at him. "Yeah, that would be great."

* * *

A/N: yeah i know i used J.O.N.A.S. in this but hey I'm excited for it and i hope that Disney picks it up. Also I'm not sure if Poetry and Songs could be an actual major but i though it would fit for Miley. Also, i don't know French so yeah... and I'm sorry if i ruined anything for you in the Iliad if you've never read it and were/are planning on reading it. Anyways please review! 


	3. Reuions and other things

A/N: Wow thanks for the reviews everyone!

Disclaimer: oh yeah i so own it that's why i waste my time writing these fics...i don't own a thing except, Adam, and Trevor and the plot.

* * *

Miley sat quietly at the counter of Rico's. Many memories had been formed here. Like when she first kissed Jake, but that didn't matter to her anymore, she had Trevor. She also remembered the day when she had Oliver talk for her to Dex...that was a disaster. Okay sure that wasn't necessarily at Rico's but it was near it. Dex didn't matter anymore either. In fact, she hadn't seen or heard from Dex since his graduation party. She also remembered Jackson's and Oliver's _Cheese Jerky_ stand near Rico's as well. A lot had happened at this small stand. 

"Hey there lollipop." She heard.

She looked off to her left and saw Rico approach her from behind the counter. "Hey Rico." She answered with a bit of an attitude. She remembered everything he did to her back in high school with the black mail of Berry, to the trick kiss, to wearing that stupid pink dress and that freakishly large wig just so he could paint that stupid picture of the world that she wasn't even in.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked her as he hopped up on the counter.

"Not that it's any of your business Rico, but I'm meeting a few friends." She replied.

"Oh my gosh! Miley!" She heard a happy and familar voice yell, almost scream.

She turned around on her stool and saw a familiar blond girl just few yards down the beech. "Lilly!" She exclaimed. She got up from her stool and ran down the beech the best she could in flip flops to give her friend , whom she hadn't seen in four years, a hug.

Before anyone could guess all you could hear from the two girls was a bunch of noise as they both told each other everything that had happened to them in the last four years.

"So..." They finally heard a voice say. "I take it you're Miley. Well I'm Adam, it's nice to finally meet Lilly's right hand girl."

Miley knew about this Adam she just didn't know about the long jet black hair, lip piercing and apparently eyebrow piercing and scorpion tattoo.

"Well it's nice to meet you to." Miley replied. "Nice eye ring."

"Oh thanks! I just got it!" Adam exclaimed

An awkward silence fell between the three. "There you guys are!" The three turned and saw Jake approach them.

"Jake!" Miley exclaimed. She gave him a quick hug. "It's so great to see you!"

"It's great to see you too!" He returned.

"Wait, so when you talked about Jake Ryan, you meant THE Jake Ryan." Adam whispered to Lilly.

"Ch'yah!" She replied. She gave Jake a quick hug as well. "Jake, this is my boyfriend Adam!" She said all giggly.

"It's nice to meet you." Jake said while shaking Adam's hand.

"Wow!" Adam answered. "You're Jake Ryan! Dude, I loved you on _Zombie High_!"

Jake nodded slowly.

"Hey Miley, didn't you say something about your man being here today." Lilly asked

"Yeah, I'm just wondering were Trev-"

"I'm so sorry that I'm late!" Trevor interrupted her as he came running down the beech. "I lost track of time at work and then I noticed it and realized that I had this today!" He informed them in almost one breath while trying to catch the breath that he had lost while running.

"This is Trevor." Miley introduced him to her friends.

"Are you wearing lip gloss?" Lilly asked him.

"No!" Trevor replied quickly while licking his lips to remove it.

Miley felt fear enter her body but quickly brushed it away. "So, where are you guys staying?" She asked. She had been dieing to ask Lilly and Jake that question for a few weeks now. She and Trevor had talked about it and they had decided to ask Lilly and Jake to move in with them...they did need a few more roommates so why not Miley's friends?

"Well, Adam and I are looking for a place." Lilly replied.

They all turned and looked at Jake. "Uh...My parents sun porch." He answered.

Miley smiled. "Do you guys, and I mean all three of you guys, want to move in with Trevor and I?" She asked them causally like it was an everyday question.

"Sure!" Jake answered quickly causing him to get a look from Trevor. "What? That sun porch gets warm in the morning's waking me up, plus it's not the most comfortable place to live!"

Lilly and Adam had been quietly discussing it. "Yeah!" Lilly exclaimed. "That would be so cool!"

Miley beamed from ear to ear. "So, do guys want to follow us back or what?" she asked.

"I guess well just have to follow you back seeing as we don't know where you guys live." Adam answered.

The group of five left the beech for the apartment that was called home.

* * *

Oliver layed asleep on his couch snoring. A knock on the back door woke him up. He ran a hand over his head and through his messy brown hair. He got up from the couch and walked through the empty beer cans and opened the sliding glass door. "Can I help you?" he asked some what in an irritated tone. 

"I'm so glade that someone's here!" The women exclaimed with relief. Oliver rolled his eyes at her. "I'm Mrs. Sandras. I'm with Social Services."

* * *

A/N: cliff hanger time! Any ways please review! 


	4. OMGosh! You'll never guess who I saw!

A/N: Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Once upon a time there was this girl by the name of chicagonebananas who didn't own a single thing other then Adam, Trevor, and the plot.

* * *

Oliver scratched his head in confusion. "And?" he asked again.

The social worker looked him for a few seconds. "I have your son in my car right now."

* * *

"You know, I wonder what Oliver's been up to?" Miley asked as she helped Lilly unpack and set up her room. Adam was across the hall rooming with Jake and Trevor. This apartment came with rules and those rules would be followed by everyone.

"I know." Lilly replied. "I sort of lost touch with him shortly after college started."

"Yeah, same here." Miley replied. "He's still probably in New York." She laughed.

"Yeah, I know!" Lilly answered.

The two went on unpacking for a while in silence. "Lilly, can I ask you something?" Miley asked.

"Anything." Lilly replied as she put a few shirts into the dresser that she and Miley were sharing.

"Why Adam?"

Lilly stopped for a second or two. "That's like asking why the grass is green!" She answered. "I don't know. We just have a lot in common like we both skate but we also have similar music interests."

Miley nodded. "So, how did you two meet?"

"That's actually a funny story." Lilly started. "You see, I was late for class on the first day so I'm on my skate board and I'm going really fast and then I ran him over..." She finished.

"You ran him over!?" Miley asked in shock.

"Well not, ran him over ran him over, more like I ran strait into his back." Lilly said while hitting the palm of her hand with her fist. "He helped me up and we just sort of started talking and before I knew it we were friends and then we were getting paired up for projects then we started dating!" She exclaimed happily. "Why did you pick Trevor?"

"Well, he's smart, caring, loves me, loves Hannah, which he knows about by the way, and he just sort of showed me the ropes of college being a senior when I was just a freshmen." Miley answered.

Lilly nodded and returned to her unpacking.

* * *

Oliver ran a hand over his eyes. Either he was still asleep and dreaming or this hang over was getting the best of him. "What?" He asked..

"Your son." She replied.

"How can I have a son?" He asked her.

She gave him a look of 'keep with the program buddy.' "It was his mother's wish that he would go live with his dad."

"Who was his mother?"

"That information I cannot give to you. It's complicated." She replied.

Oliver rubbed his head again as the sound of the ocean filling it. "Shall I bring him?" The social worker asked.

"Uh...Yeah...Just give me a second to get ready." He replied. The social worker nodded and went around front to her van to get Oliver's son while Oliver scurried around his home throwing away empty cans and trash and changing into a clean pair of clothes. He found a pair of jeans and quickly pulled them on and pulled on a light blue plaid button up shirt over his white undershirt and left the buttons undone. He quickly ran a comb through his shaggy brown hair and went to the front door just as the Social Worker returned. He opened it to let her in.

"This is Kyle." She introduced a young boy, who was clutching a teddy bear and wearing a red backpack. "Can you say hi Kyle?" She asked him.

Kyle didn't say anything. He just stared at his "father" fear in his hazel eyes.

"Hey there little guy." Oliver said to him coming down to the kids eye level. Kyle stared at him again not moving, not blinking, not talking.

Oliver stood up again. "Uh...how old is he?" He asked Mrs. Sandras.

"He's only four." She replied.

Oliver nodded. It would be so much easier to think clearly if he didn't have the tail end of a hang over. "Here's a list of his favorites." The social worker said while handing Oliver a folded piece of paper. "We'll be back in eight months to see if everything is working out." She left the house leaving Oliver in silence with this small child who didn't talk at all.

"So, Kyle," He started. Kyle had turned around and was looking out the window as the blue mini van that had brought him drove off. "It says here that you like apple juice." Kyle turned and looked him. He blinked and turned his attention back to the window.

"_This isn't going to be easy."_ Oliver thought to himself.

* * *

"Cheese...Cheese...Cheese..." Lilly thought out loud as she walked around the market looking for cheese. She turned down and aisle and saw someone who was familiar.

"Oh my gosh Oliver!" She exclaimed.

Oliver stopped and turned around to see Lilly. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?" He asked.

"It's me! Lilly Truscott!" She exclaimed.

"Lilly!" He returned. "It's been a while."

"I know!" She replied. She noticed his cart. "Man, you must have a lot of roommates to be buying THAT much food!" She said.

"What!? A man can like juice boxes if he wants to like juice boxes!" Oliver returned defensively.

"I didn't say anything about the juice boxes." She replied.

"Er...yeah I knew that." Oliver answered slightly embarrassed and started to walk off.

"Oh! Wait before you go,"

* * *

"Wait!" Miley asked in shock. "Who did you see?"

"Oliver!" She exclaimed as she and Miley put away the grocery's.

"So you just randomly ran into him at the store." Miley said. "Well at least we know that he's in Malibu."

"Who's in Malibu?" Jake asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Oliver!" Miley answered happily.

"Oh and that's not the best part!" Lilly exclaimed as the doorbell rang.

* * *

A/N: Cliffy again! Please review! 


	5. Awkward Spaghetti Anyone?

A/N: Thanks everyone for the amazing reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own a single thing other then Trevor, Adam, Kyle, and the plot...why you thought i owned HM i do not know.

* * *

"Lilly," Miley started in a somewhat raised ton of voice. "You didn't!"

"I just thought it might be nice to invite Oliver over dinner!" Lilly defended herself. "You know to catch up on stuff!"

"Who for what to what?" Trevor asked as he entered the kitchen where all his roommates had gathered.

Miley stared at Lilly.

"Well, Lil's here decided to invite over their," Adam started to answer seeing as no one else was answering Trevor, he pointed to Lilly, Miley, and Jake when he said their, "Old friend, some dude named Oliver over for dinner today."

"Trevor?" Miley questioned sweetly. "Can you make something for dinner?"

He looked at her with "love" in his eyes. "You're lucky I feel like cooking." Trevor said to Lilly. He looked at the group that was standing in the living room, kitchen area of the apartment. "I think we have the requirements for spaghetti." He said as he made his way back to cabinet to get out a pot to start some water boiling.

"Who says requirements when they're talking about food?" Adam questioned. "It sounds like you're running a contest to win a date or something."

The doorbell rang again. "Just shut up Adam, and someone answer the door!" Trevor said somewhat frustrated.

"Right!" Miley exclaimed. She walked up to the front door. She took a deep breath and opened the door to see Oliver and Kyle standing there.

"Uh...Long time no see?" Oliver questioned feeling and sounding nervous with some awkwardness thrown in.

Miley looked at him for a few seconds, remembering her friend. She then looked down at the small boy clutching Oliver's hand as if it was his life source. Miley was shocked that he had a kid with him. She quickly regained composure and looked at Oliver. "Hey Oliver!" She exclaimed as she tried to sound thrilled to see her old friend again.

She stepped aside and gestured for Oliver to enter the apartment. He walked in and Kyle followed slowly behind him but not too far behind so he could still hold on to his "father's" hand.

"Um... Everyone this is Kyle." Oliver introduced the young boy.

"Hey there sweetie." Miley said as she came down to his eye level. "I'm Miley."

Kyle stared at her. He blinked once and turned away.

"He uh, he um doesn't talk much..." Oliver informed everyone.

"So, he's shy?" Trevor questioned from the kitchen. He came up to the island that separated the kitchen from the living room. "I'm Trevor by the way." He introduced himself.

Oliver nodded. "If you would count not ever hearing him speak would fall under shy, then yeah he's shy." Oliver replied.

"Wait! You mean your son hasn't even said his first word yet?" Trevor asked being totally stunned while he stired the sauce.

"Uh... well according to the social worker he can talk..." Oliver filled them in, "I've just never heard him..."

"I bet something traumatic happened to him when he was like two!" Adam whispered to Lilly. "Ow!" He suddenly yelped. "Watch where you putting those elbows girl!" He exclaimed loud enough for everyone to hear.

"That's Adam." Lilly introduced Oliver while Adam rubbed the spot where Lilly had elbowed him. "So, how long have you had Kyle?" She asked him.

"For two days." He replied sheepishly.

"That explains the juice boxes!" Lilly exclaimed. Lilly came down to Kyle's level. "Hey there Kyle!" She started. "I'm Lilly!" He stared at her and it seemed as if some of the fear left his eyes... some that is. "I like your bear." She told him again.

He looked at her and then at his bear. His bear, his only companion in this cruel world. He looked to Lilly again and almost smiled at her...ALMOST.

"I hate to butt into this awkward reunion but the foods down." Trevor pipped up from the kitchen.

* * *

Everyone sat around the kitchen table with silence thick in the room. The only sound that was heard was the silver ware on the plates and the occasional slurp.

"So... How about them Yankees?" Jake asked just attempting to break the awkward silence that filled the room. No one replied and Jake fell quiet again.

Over the meal there was some small talk here and there but mostly it was so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

Oliver looked over at Kyle and saw that his plate was empty. "Do you want more food?" He asked the brown headed child. He shook it 'no'. "Do you want to go play with your bear?" He asked again. Kyle nodded 'yes' and ran off down the hall to play with his bear. Oliver turned his attention back to his food.

"So... uh... who's Kyle's mom?" Lilly finally asked the question that everyone wanted to know but didn't want to ask in front of Kyle or didn't have the nerve to ask it.

Oliver looked at her, his fork mid air almost to his mouth. "I... uh... I don't want to get into that." He replied.

Silence fell over the table again. Finally Trevor's cell rang. He looked at the screen. "I... um... I have to take this." He got up from the table and walked down the hall that led to the bedrooms. He'd do anything to get out of that awkward silence fest and this was an "important" call. Once he was out of earshot he answered his phone. "Hey there!" He exclaimed. "No, I can't make it tonight... Something came up at uh, work and I promised my roommates I'd make them dinner... Yeah I'll see you tomorrow!" He finished his call and made his way back to the table not realizing that "little ears" had over heard every part of his conversation.

* * *

"_This isn't anything like what I thought it would be..."_ Lilly thought herself, _"...I thought it would be like old times with Oliver acting like a dough nut except more mature maybe but not like this."_

"Liiiiilllly," She heard a voice saying, "Earth to Liiiiillly Truscott." It was Adam waving his hand in front of Lilly's face trying to pull her out of her trance that she had fallen into.

"What?" She asked abruptly coming out of her own world and back into reality.

"Your friend's about to leave." Adam answered.

Lilly got up from the table and walked over to Oliver. "Well... I guess I'll be seeing you around." She told Oliver.

"Uh... yeah..." Oliver answered.

"Bye Kyle!" Lilly said cheerfully and waved at him as the two walked out the door.

Kyle stopped and looked at his "dad". He turned and waved at Lilly shocking Oliver.

* * *

A/N: So what do you all think so far? Please review! 


	6. Air Head Say Wha?

A/N: I'm sorry for the length of time it's taken for me to update! I've just been sort of busy and what not. Anyways please enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: Thou thought i owneth Hannah Montana why...eth?

* * *

The next day rolled around and Oliver and Kyle where in the park.

"Do you want to go on the swings?" He asked Kyle. Kyle didn't speak or even move his head in any indication as to whether or not he wanted to swing.

"Do you want to play in the sand?" Kyle again didn't give Oliver any indication that he wanted to play in the sand.

"Will you please talk?" Oliver pleaded. "I'll give you some candy!"

Kyle looked up at his dad. Oliver couldn't tell whether he saw sadness, pain, betrayal, or all three in his sons eyes. Oliver sighed. "Do you want to go home and take a nap?" He asked again. Kyle nodded his head yes. "Okay." Oliver picked his son up and took him home.

Once Kyle was down in his room Oliver wondered into the kitchen. He opened up the refrigerator and looked over it's contents. His eyes landed on a cardboard six pack box. He reached in and grabbed one of the beers. _"I just need to de-stress."_ He thought to himself.

* * *

Miley wiped down the counter when the phone started to ring. No one else was home so she reached over and picked it up. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hi, is boom boom there?" An airy female voice asked.

"Excuse me?" Miley asked, slightly disturbed by this random person calling her up and asking for a "boom boom."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, you must be maid." The voice continued.

"The what?" Miley asked again, being even more disturbed.

"The maid..." The voice replied in somewhat of a "duh" tone.

Miley then realized that if she pretended to be this "maid" she may be able to get information that she wanted. "Oh right!" She exclaimed. "I'm sorry we must have a bad connection." She continued the char aid. "Who did you say you were calling for again?"

"Could just tell Trevy-pooh that Honey Bunny called."

"Yes I will." Miley replied she hung up the phone. That's the problem with cordless phones, you can't slam them down when you're angry.

Miley walked over to the couch and sat down on it. "How could he?" She asked out loud to no one as tears started to trail down her face. "How could he?"

* * *

A/N: I know that this short but it's also sort of important to the fic! Also, I think the next chapter will be longer. Anyways please review! 


	7. You Have Ten Seconds

A/N: Wow! I seriously didn't realize how popular this was! Thanks for all the amazing reviews guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.

Claimer: I do however own Trevor, Adam, and Kyle.

* * *

Lilly entered the apartment with Adam and Jake not far behind her. "Uh...Miley?" She questioned as she walked up to Miley who was by a window staring out it. "What are you doing with that?" She questioned as Miley lifted a stereo up. 

"What does it look like?" She asked. "I'm throwing it out the window!"

"Don't!" Adam exclaimed as he watched as the stereo fell down four stories and hit the ground. "Why did you throw MY stereo out?" He asked Miley.

"That was yours?" She asked sheepishly.

"Yeah..." Adam replied.

"I thought it was that no-good-lieing-piece-of-crud-boyfriend-who-is-all-nice-and-says-that-you're-the-only one-in-my-life-until-you-find-out-that-he-has-another-girlfriend-who-calls-you-up-asking-for-a-boom-boom-moron!" Miley seethed. She left the room and went off to get Trevor's stereo this time.

"Uh...did we miss something?" Jake questioned.

Miley entered the room again with another stereo as the front door opened. "Miley?" Trevor questioned gaining everyone's attention immediately. "Why are all my clothes outside on the street?"

"Why!" Miley yelled.

"Yeah...?" He asked. "And what are you doing with my-" He stopped as he saw his "girlfriend " throw it out the window. "What the heck is wrong with you!" He asked as he looked on at his stereo left in shambles in the street.

"Why don't you ask Honey Bunny!" Miley screamed at him.

Fear crept into Trevor's face for a few moments. "Your my Honey Bunny, Honey Bunny." He replied nervously.

"Shut! Up!" Miley answered, loathing this guy at that current moment.

"Look Miley-" Miley cut Trevor off there.

"Don't you dare give me another lie!" She answered harshly. "I got a call from some air head moron asking for you today!"

"Meleni isn't a moro-" Trevor stopped realizing that he had just blown his cover.

Miley looked at him, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Get out." She told him in a cold tone. She turned and headed down the hall to her and Lilly's room with Lilly following behind her.

"Adam, and I are going to give you a ten second head start." Jake said to Trevor who at the moment was standing in the living room like an idiot.

"What?" He questioned.

"8, 7, 6..." Jake counted down while looking at his watch. Trevor took a hint and started to run. "...5,4,3,2,1!" Jake counted quickly as he Adam took off into a sprint to make this guy "pay" for hurting their friend.

* * *

A knock sounded on Miley's door. "Miley. It's me Jake." He started. "Can I come in?"

Miley sighed. Did she want company right now? "It's open." She replied in a depressed tone.

"Hey." Jake replied as he entered the room.

"Hi." Miley replied back.

An awkward silence fell between the two. "Look, Miley, if he was dumb enough to cheat on you then he wasn't worth it." Jake told her while sitting down across from her on Lilly's bed.

"You're right Jake...but I think I just want to be alone for now." She replied.

"I understand." Jake stood up and walked to the door. "If you want to talk, you know where to find." He told her gently before leaving and closing the door behind him.

* * *

A/N: See, I told you it would be longer! The next chapter will defiantly be longer then this one! I just need to get typed up and what... please review! 


	8. Q's and A's, Q's and A's

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: i do not own a thing except for Adam and Kyle.

* * *

Oliver stumbled into the kitchen as the phone started to ring. He fumbled around the counter looking for it. He found it and answered it. "Hello?" He asked still being half-asleep.

"Mr. Oken?" The voice questioned.

"Speaking." He replied.

"This is Mrs. Sandras, from Social Services."

"Hey!" Oliver exclaimed, suddenly being fully awake. "Is there a problem?" He asked.

"We have heard from some of your neighbors that you," She paused. Oliver knew that she was trying to think of the word that she wanted to use. "That you have been drinking excessivly." She finally said. "This isn't good Mr. Oken," Oliver cut her off.

"It was an accidental one time thing!" He lied. "Some of my old friends from college were in town and well we went out and I might of gotten a little drunk." He continued. "But Kyle wasn't there with me, I... uh... had a friend of mine since high school watch him." He finished. "It won't happen again! I promise!"

"Well, if you say that it was once and that it won't happen again, everything will be okay." Mrs. Sandras started, "But if we come to learn that you are drinking more then just occasionaly then we will have no choice but to remove Kyle from your house and life."

"I understand perfectly." Oliver replied.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Oken." The social worker hung up and so did Oliver.

"Thank goodness I didn't have a hang over today." He whispered to himself.

* * *

A few hours later the doorbell to Oliver's house rang. Kyle got up from watching TV and ran and looked out the window of the front door. He saw his dad's friend who just happened to be his favorite one of all the ones he had met. Oliver walked up behind Kyle shortly after he had made it to the door. Kyle turned around and looked up him and smiled. He was excited to see his father's friend.

Oliver looked out and saw the two people standing outside. He unlocked the top lock, that he had put in so Kyle couldn't run out into the street or something, and the dead bolt. "Hey Lilly and Adam." He greeted the two. "What brings you guys here?" He asked.

"We just wanted to drop by and say hey." Lilly answered.

"Yeah, so hey!" Adam exclaimed which was followed by a look from Lilly. "What?" He questioned.

"Hey there Kyle!" Lilly greeted the small one who was standing by his dad's leg.

Kyle smiled back making it the biggest smile he had ever given to anyone.

"So do you guys want to come in?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah that would be nice." Lilly answered.

She and Adam followed Oliver into the kitchen as Kyle ran ahead of them.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" Oliver offered after entering the kitchen.

"Do you have water?" Adam asked.

Oliver blinked. "Yeah, I have water."

"Cool." Adam replied. "Can I have some?"

"Sure. You can have some water." Oliver replied. He walked over to the cabinet and got out a glass for Adam's water. "Do you want anything Lilly?"

"No, I'm fine." She replied. She watched as Oliver opened his fridge to fill up the glass of water. "Why do you have all that beer?" She asked Oliver.

Oliver stopped. He didn't move from the fridge. He had to think of another lie and quick. "Um... My... College buddies were in town the other night and one of them left some here." He answered quickly while handing Adam his water.

"If you say so." Lilly answered. A silence fell over the room and for the first it wasn't an awkward one. "So, who's Kyle's mom?" Lilly asked, breaking the silence.

Oliver knew he couldn't avoid the subject anymore. He turned and looked at Kyle who was just sitting on the floor up against the wall. "Hey Kyle!" He exclaimed in a 'happy' voice. "Do you want to go and watch Blues Clues?" Kyle nodded his head 'yes' and got up from his spot and ran to the living room to watch his favorite show.

Oliver fell silent and looked at his friend and his friend's boyfriend. He sighed. "It was a very short marriage." He started. "Her name was Rose and she had long blond hair and green eyes with specs of blue in them," He continued only to be interrupted.

"Hey! She sounds like she looked like you Lilly!" Adam exclaimed.

"Adam!" Lilly replied, "Let Oliver tell his story!"

"Sorry." Adam replied.

Oliver continued. "We were only freshmen when we eloped... I think we were both somewhat drunk at the time because a week or so after she had it annulled. I didn't even know about Kyle until he came here, if I had I would have protested the annulment instead of letting it go through."

"Well, how do you know that Kyle's your son?" Adam asked. "I mean, it could be someone else's son."

"I thought that too when Social Services showed up and well, I had them do some DNA testing and he is my son." Oliver answered.

"Wow." Lilly whispered. "Do you know what happened to Rose?" She asked.

"Social Services won't tell me anything about what happened to her." Oliver stated. "They say if Kyle wants to tell me then he can but seeing as he doesn't talk," Oliver finished.

"Yeah," Lilly replied.

Another silence fell in the room this time it was awkward.

"Um... We need to get going." Adam suddenly said. "Thanks for the agua!" He exclaimed as he and Lilly made their way out of Oliver's house.

Oliver nodded and closed the door behind them. He sighed and for the first time he thought about his lifestyle and habits.

* * *

A/N: Well, you know what to do now! 


	9. A Proposal and a Stranger in the Dark

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: Don't own HM!

* * *

"It's weird," Lilly started, "Every since Adam and I went to visit Oliver he's been acting sort of odd..."

"How so?" Miley questioned as she blew on her nails that she had just painted. It had been almost two months since her break up with Trevor and she seemed to be doing great.

"Well, like the other day when were leaving Oliver's he just seemed out of it," Lilly replied, "Almost like he was in his own little world."

Miley nodded and pulled her feet up onto her bed to paint her toes. "Well, have you talked to him about it?" She asked.

"Well... no, not yet." Lilly replied while glancing over at a picture of Adam.

"Then, maybe you should." Miley said while applying another coat of the red polish to her toes.

Lilly sat there silently for a few seconds. "I'm going to ask him tonight." She replied.

* * *

"Adam, just tell me where we're going!" Lilly exclaimed.

"No!" Adam replied. "Are you sure you can't see a thing?" he asked her.

"How can I with this blind fold on!" She replied back.

"Good!" He answered. "Trust me, you'll be glade once you see where we are." He untied the blind fold revealing to Lilly a small moon light picnic on a hill.

"Adam!" She breathed. "It's gorgeous!" She said while looking over the white blanket that was surrounded by red rose petals. She noticed two champaign glasses as well. Adam took her hand and led her over to the spot.

"The stars are gorgeous!" Lilly exclaimed while looking up the night sky as Adam poured the champaign into two glasses. He handed her one and she took it. Lilly took a sip of it and looked at Adam. "There's something I want to ask you." She started.

"Well that's a coincidences," Adam replied. "There's something that I want to ask you too."

Lilly looked at him in the eyes. "You go first." She replied.

"Okay," He started. He looked up the sky and saw shooting stars. _"Perfect timing,"_ He thought. "Lilly," He said, "Make a wish first."

Lilly looked at him curiously but did as she was told as Adam made a wish too. Lilly looked at him again.

"I hope you made your wish." He started again. Lilly nodded. "Well, Lilly you are the sweet to my low, the shine to my sun, the Coca to my cola, the-"

Lilly interrupted him, "What are you getting at?"

"Right." He replied. "Lillian Truscott, will you marry me?" He asked her. He pulled out a small velvet ring box and opened it to reveal a sapphire ring with a star cut.

"Adam," Lilly sighed happily, "I don't know what to say..."

"I'm seriously hoping it yes!" Adam replied.

Lilly swallowed and nodded. "Yes!" She answered.

"You will!?" Adam asked, surprised. Lilly nodded again. Adam leaned over and pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss. "So, what did you want to ask." Adam said.

"I got my answer." She replied.

"Wait... where you going to ask me to marry you?" Adam asked.

Lilly giggled. "No, I was just wondering why you seemed out of it." She told him.

Adam nodded and the two went back to watching the shooting stars.

* * *

"I miss her." A stranger whispered to himself while standing outside in the dark and looking up at a window that had a light on.

* * *

A/N: Who is the stranger? Review to find out! 


	10. He's Back and Things Aren't Pretty

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.

* * *

Miley sat quietly on the apartment couch reading. The TV was on but it was muted. The images appeared to be from the O' Riley factor or one of those fox news shows. 

A knock sounded on the door. Miley looked up from her book. She was the only home. Lilly and Adam where off on their date and Jake was at an acting audition. She put a book mark in the page that she was at and got up and looked out the peep hole.

She saw, standing on the other side of the door someone she thought she'd never see again. She cautiously opened the door. "Trevor?" She questioned.

"You do know it's dangerous to open a door without asking who it is." He replied.

"It's called a peep hole." Miley shot back as he entered the apartment uninvited. "And what the heck are you doing here anyways?"

"Can't an old friend come and pay another old friend a visit?" He asked.

"An old friend? Yes! An ex-boyfriend who cheated on his ex-girlfriend? No!" Miley answered.

"Come on Miles," Trevor smiled evilly, "I want you back and I know that you want me back."

"No, I don't!" Miley refused his "pleas".

"You're mouth says no but I know you want me back," He started as he rose from the couch and approached Miley, "I know that your heart is saying yes!"

"No!" She answered firmly.

"Take me back Miley!" Trevor yelled as he griped Miley by her wrists.

"Trevor!" Miley gasped through the pain. She could feel him bruising her wrists as he held them. "I don't want you back!"

"Shut up and take me back!" He screamed at her.

"Trevor!" She begged, "You're hurting me! Please let go!"

"Not until you take me back!" He answered.

"_Maybe you should Miley,"_ Her thoughts started to tell her. _"He'll let go when you do."_ They continued. _"No! Don't take him back!" _They changed as if she had those little demons and angels sitting on her shoulders like in those cartoons. _"If he knows you'll take him back through pain, who knows what he'll resort to once you take him back to get what he wants from you!"_ That thought made her decied to try and hang in without giving into Trevor's "abusiveness".

"No!" Miley replied. Trevor glared at her and increased the the pressure he'd been applying to her wrists.

"Let her go!" Miley heard a voice behind her. Trevor shot his head up to see Jake entering the apartment.

"Or what?" Trevor asked.

"Well let's see, I know that a cop just moved in next door about a month ago and if I have to I'll go get him and he'll lock you up so fast you won't know what happened!" Jake replied.

"You're... You're bluffing." Trevor said neverously while subconsciously releasing his grip just enough to allow Miley to escape.

"Would you bet your life on that?" Jake asked him.

Miley pulled her arms out of Trevor's grip and ran to the bathroom, the room with a lock on the door. She knew Trevor wouldn't go after her with Jake in the apartment.

"Why don't we go take a walk." Jake suggested.

"Why?" Trevor asked cautiously.

Jake narrowed his eyes at him. "You know what a walk does sound good!" Trevor exclaimed suddenly changing his mind.

A few yards from the building Jake turned on the guy and shoved up against the wall. "You know, I've never hit anyone except for movies and TV shows." He hissed at Trevor.

"So I guess you're not going to hit me?" Trevor laughed nervously.

Jake laughed along with him but with sarcasm. "You'd like that wouldn't you!" He asked as he pushed Trevor up against the wall with more force. "I love Miley and if you ever come within twenty feet of her again... Well let's just say that they say there's always a first time for everything." Jake released his grip on Trevor and he fell back to the ground as Jake walked back to the apartment.

Trevor hit the ground and looked around. He quickly got up and ran in the opposite direction. He didn't want to run into Jake again.

Jake entered the apartment. "Miley?" He called quietly. He knocked on the door to the bathroom. "Miley? Are you okay?" He opened the door and saw her sitting there sobbing.

* * *

A/N: Please review! 


	11. Bonnie and Clyde

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating! I've just been stupidly lazy this past week plus a bunch of crud is going on with my school that has made me sort of depressed and not wanting to write. And no I will not go into what's going on with my school. Sort of personal ya' know?

Disclaimer: I do not own HM!! but i do however own, Kyle and Adam!

* * *

Jake looked at Miley as the tears rolled down her cheeks. He walked in and sat down on the bath tub and put a comforting hand on Miley. "Are you okay?" He asked her as he looked at the girl that he loved.

Miley nodded her head yes, then started to shake it no. "So, you're not okay?" Jake asked again.

"Yes, and no." Miley managed.

"Why?" Jake questioned in a quiet, comforting voice.

"Yes, because, he's out of my life... at least I think he is and no because..." Miley couldn't finish her statement before tears started to weld up in her eyes again.

Jake looked at the girl that he loved not knowing were she was going before she started to cry again. He looked at her. He noticed the swelling of her wrists and saw the bruises. Then it hit him.

"Miley?" He started, slowly, "Did he ever hit you?" He asked her.

Miley was silent. She didn't answer Jake.

"Miley, did he ever hit you?" Jake asked her again, this time, his voice being a bit more firm.

She was silent. "N- n-no," Miley stuttered, "He would just become angry at times and he would just get a little mad."

Jake's hatred for the guy grew inside of him even more once she said that. "Are you sure he never hit you?"

Miley looked down at her feet. Silence fell between the two friends. "Once." Miley whispered.

"What?" Jake asked. He knew what she meant but still couldn't believe it.

"He hit me once." She told Jake as the memories came back. "It was a month before you, Lilly, and Adam came to live with us." She continued. "That was the night I decided I wanted to get some roommates. I knew he wouldn't do anything with other's in the apartment."

"I'll kill him!" Jake barked with anger.

"Jake! No!" Miley protested, "No."

Jake looked at her. He saw the pain in her eyes. He sighed. "Fine," he gave in. "But we should have a doctor look at your wrists."

"No!" Miley protested again.

"Miley, you really need to get them checked out." Jake told her gently. "You know what? We can even do fake names if you want!" He suggested. "You can be Bonnie and I could be Clyde." He suggested jokingly.

Miley smiled at him. "Jake," She started. "Why did you pick criminals?"

Jake shrugged. "Come on, let's get to you a doctor."

* * *

Lilly pushed the familiar button off to the side of the door. She waited a few moments. Soon she heard small foot steps running towards the door followed by some heavier steps that weren't coming as fast. The door swung open and Kyle looked up and smiled at Lilly.

"Hey Kyle." She greeted him. "Hey." She said while looking up at Kyle's dad.

"Hey Lilly." Oliver replied. "So uh, what brings you here?" He asked as she entered his house.

"I was just in the neighborhood." She answered. "Adam asked me to marry him."

"Oh well that's great!" Oliver exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. "I'm sure you two will be very happy." He finished.

Lilly nodded sensing something wasn't right with Oliver. She brushed the thought away and looked at him. Silence fell between the three.

"Trevor came back to the apartment the other night." Lilly said breaking the silence. "He hurt Miley."

"What!?" Oliver exclaimed.

"He bruised both of her wrists. Jake called the cops on him later that night from the hospital against Miley's request." Lilly continued.

"The hospital!?" Oliver asked in shock.

"Well, don't jump to conclusions!" Lilly warned, "Jake was the one who made Miley go to the hospital! I mean, she would have probably been fine without going but Jake made her go as a precaution."

Oliver relaxed a bit after hearing that.

"I guess I should be going." Lilly said breaking the silence once again. "So, I guess I'll be seeing you around."

"Yeah. I'll uh see you around too." Oliver replied.

"Bye Kyle." Lilly told the little boy while giving him a hug.

Kyle smiled at her. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but closed it again and gave Lilly another hug.

Lilly walked out the door and closed it behind her.

Kyle ran off somewhere to play with his toys while Oliver walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out a beer. "I guess it just wasn't meant to be." He whispered to himself as he took a drink from the can only to wake up the next day with another hang over.

* * *

A/N: Please review! 


	12. Has it been that long?

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone!

Disclaimer: Me equals no ownership except for Kyle, Adam, and the plot.

* * *

Lilly knocked on the Oken residence door. Two months had past since she and Adam had gotten engaged. The door swung open and Oliver stood on the other side looking at the girl that he could have had.

"Hey." He said. He looked like a mess.

"Hi." Lilly replied. She looked him over and noticed that he hadn't shaved in a few days and it looked as if he had just taken his clothes out of the hamper.

"Please come in." Oliver replied as he opened the door further to let Lilly in. Lilly walked in.

"So, uh, you called and said you wanted to talk to me?" Oliver asked as he closed the front door.

"Yeah." Lilly answered. Silence fell between the two. "Look Oliver," Lilly started breaking the silence. "I don't know what happened two months ago, but I don't want to stop being your friend. What did I do?" Lilly asked. "I haven't seen or heard from you since then!"

"It's nothing." Oliver lied. "Kyle and I have just been busy, that's all." He continued. "And we will be at your wedding in four months."

Lilly nodded not believing anything that Oliver had just said. She continued further into the house and looked at the living room. She raised an eyebrow at the site. She saw beer cans all over the floor. She was shocked.

"Oliver I thought you said that this beer thing was just 'occasional'?" Lilly asked putting air quotes around occasional.

"I-i-it is!" Oliver stuttered. "I uh, I just had a few college friends over last night and haven't gotten around to cleaning up yet."

"Oliver stop with all the lies!" Lilly replied in a raised voice.

"It's not a lie!" Oliver shot back, his voice raised as well.

Lilly looked at her friend. "Please tell, that you're not an alcoholic" She begged him.

Oliver turned his head away. He knew it was the truth, and he knew that Lilly would see threw his lies. She already had. "Oliver, Kyle does NOT deserve this!" She said to him.

"I'm doing just fine raising my son!" He yelled at her.

"Oh, yeah right!" Lilly yelled back. "Open your eyes you dough nut, drinking while having a kid in the house isn't smart! It isn't smart period!"

"Whatever Lilly." Oliver muttered.

"Oliver, I can't believe you!" She continued. "I have every reason to call Social Services!"

"No!" Oliver protested. "Please no, don't take my kid away."

"Look at you," She said, in a calmer voice, "You're nothing but a hopeless drunk." Lilly walked towards the back door that led to the beach. "See you around." She said softly, and sadly She opened the sliding door and walked out into the night air.

Oliver sighed. He hit the couch with his fist. His love just walked out of his life for good. He turned and saw Kyle looking at him from the arch that led from the entry hall to the living room. _"I wish he hadn't seen that."_ He approached his son.

"Kyle," He started slowly.

"I don't wanna be taken away!" Kyle yelled in his small four year old voice. Oliver was shocked that his son actually talked. "I don't wanna be taken away! I don't wanna be taken away!" Kyle repeated over and over again.

Oliver ran over to his son and scooped him up in his arms. "I won't let them take you away!" He whispered. "Daddy will get help and they won't take you away." He promised his son. "I promise."

* * *

"I can't believe this Lilly!" Adam shouted. 

"He's my friend!" Lilly protested. "Or at least he use to be!"

"Well if you two aren't friends anymore then why were you over at his place?" He questioned her.

"I wanted to talk to him but then we had fight!" Lilly screamed at him.

"Well, do you like him?" Adam asked her.

"What?" Lilly asked him back.

"Do you like him?" Adam asked again. "You know, as more then a friend."

"Of course not!" Lilly yelled.

"Are you sure about that?" Adam asked her, still angry.

"Yes!" Lilly protested.

Adam fell silent. "You know what, I can't do this." Lilly said breaking the silence.

"Do what?" Adam asked.

"Marry a guy who doesn't trust me." She replied as she looked Adam strait in the eye.

"Oh so now I don't trust you?" Adam asked, angry again.

"Well, that's what it seems like!" Lilly replied back. She hoped this fight would soon be over. All this fighting was giving her one heck of a head ache.

"So, what are you breaking up with me?" Adam asked her.

Lilly looked at Adam and didn't say anything.

* * *

"_I can't believe it's been ten years since High School!"_ Oliver thought as he straitened his tie in the mirror.

"Daddy!" He heard Kyle call , as the hyper nine year old ran and threw himself on his dad's bed. "When is Lissa going to get here?" he questioned.

"Hopefully soon." He answered as he started tickling his son. Kyle screamed in delight while laughing at the same time.

The door bell rang and Kyle jumped up from the bed and ran downstairs to see who was at the door. Oliver grabbed his dress coat and followed behind his son.

"Hi Lissa!" Kyle exclaimed when he saw his favorite babysitter on the other side of the door.

"Hey Kyle!" She exclaimed. "Hi Mr. Oken."

"Thanks for coming Lissa." Oliver said to her as she entered the house. "I don't think I'll be much later then mid-night." He continued. "I've already ordered some pizza for dinner so it should be here soon, I put it on the credit card so you won't have to worry about any money." He gave her the last minuet instructions. "He can stay up till 9:30 at the latest."

"Okay." Lissa replied.

"He has movie that you two can watch tonight if you want as well, and he can show you were the popcorn is." Oliver finished. "Kyle." He called his son.

"Yeah?" Kyle asked as he came back into the entry way.

"I'm going to be home late tonight, so I'll see in the morning." He told him. "I love you son." He knelled down and gave his son a hug.

"I love you too daddy." Kyle replied while hugging his dad.

"I'll also have my cell phone so if there are any problems you'll be able to reach me." Oliver told the sitter. "I don't think there will be but the numbers are on the microwave."

"Okay." Lissa replied again.

"I'll see tomorrow Kyle!" Oliver said once again and gave his son another hug before he left the house and got into his car._ "I wonder what they'll say_?" Oliver thought as he pulled out of his garage and made his way to the ten year reunion.

* * *

"I wonder if Oliver will be here?" Miley wondered as she, Lilly, and her husband, Jake, entered the familer gym.

"Yeah, I haven't heard from in like five years." Jake said.

"What difference does it make?" Lilly questioned. She was secretly hoping that Oliver wouldn't be there because of what happened that fateful night five years ago. She never really got over it. She wasn't sure if Social Services had taken Kyle away and she was hoping that she wouldn't run into Oliver.

"Oh my gosh!" The three heard, "Hey guys!" Sarah said as she came up behind them. "It's been a long time!"

"Yeah, 10 years!" Jake joked.

"So what have you guys been up too?" Sarah asked them.

"Well, Jake and I got married a year ago," Miley filled her while squeezing Jake's arm.

"And, I'm still single." Lilly said with a sigh.

"Well, then may I have this dance?" She heard a voice from behind her. She turned around and saw Oliver.

Lilly smiled. Suddenly she was glad that Oliver was there. "Yeah." She replied.

Oliver led her to the dance floor. Luckily it was a faster song so they wouldn't be super close. "So, uh, what happened to Adam?" Oliver asked as the two danced.

"We broke up before the wedding." Lilly answered. "So how have you been?"

"Sober," Oliver replied, making Lilly crack a smile. "That night when you called me a 'hopeless drunk' really made me think about my life and Kyle's." He started to tell her, "That night, I poured all the alcohol down the drain." He said. "And that was the first time I heard Kyle speak."

"Really?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, you see after you left it turned out that he had seen the whole fight." Oliver told her. "And he looked at me and said 'I don't want to be taken away!' and those words made me realize that I did need help. So I started going to AA meetings."

"So how long have you been sober?" Lilly asked as the DJ slowed things down and the two pulled closer together.

"It will be five years tomorrow, actually."

Oliver told her. The two danced for a bit before Lilly broke the "silence" between them. "So, is Kyle still living with you?"

"Yeah!" Oliver exclaimed thinking of son. "The Social worker did show up but I explained that I was getting help and I had show her proof and what not but yeah, he's still living with me."

"Is he just like quiet or what?" Lilly asked.

Oliver chuckled. Quiet did not describe Kyle anymore. "No, he's turned into a little chatter box where at times I basically have to tell him to shut up and sit down."

Lilly laughed. It sounded like Oliver had his life back on track.

"Jake, Jake!" Miley whispered yelled at her husband. "Don't they look cute together?" She asked referring to Lilly and Oliver.

"Don't meddle!" Jake warned her, knowing that Miley probably would meddle.

"I won't!" She answered. "I'm just happy for them."

* * *

A/N: The End. So what did you guys think? And if you want, i MAY do a sequel but I'm not going to promise anything. Please review! 


End file.
